newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Save Blizzard
Save Blizzard is a Flash game by Master-Samus. It was made to ask for donations for an operation for his dog, Blizzard. Story Save Blizzard is an interactive storybook. The book is told from Blizzard's point of view. He introduces himself as an eleven month old Siberian Husky. One warm morning, he smelled a female dog, and rushed across the yard towards her. However, he had been locked in by Sam Green (Master-Samus). Blizzard tried digging under the fence, but got his front leg stuck under it. He called Sam for help, but he was still asleep. Blizzard then pulled himself out, but broke his right front leg in the process. When Sam woke up, he immediately bandaged Blizzard and called the vet. The vet said that Blizzard would be alright, though he would have to wear a cast and plastic collar for eight weeks. However, eight weeks later, it was discovered that Blizzard's wrist was healing in the wrong direction. The only choices were a $4000 surgery or an amputation. This was particularly bad since Sam, who was just starting a business, didn't have that kind of money. At this point, Sam himself steps into the story. He promises Blizzard that he will do his best to help him, and then asks the audience for donations for Blizzard's surgery. The events of Save Blizzard are mostly nonfiction, but a few details had to be guessed at. Sam Green has admitted that he's not sure how Blizzard broke his wrist, and that the entire digging under the fence subplot was merely a guess Presentation Save Blizzard uses a combination of still images and voiced narration. Master-Samus plays himself while Blizzard is voiced by Jessismith. One interesting effect is that players progress through the book by clicking and pulling at the pages. He also claims making Killing Spree VI will be his thank you gift for those contributors. Reception Save Blizzard was fairly well received critically, and as of May 2011, has an average review of 9.2/10. However, the movie's greatest claim to fame was the news post Tom Fulp made shortly after it was submitted. Tom Fulp encouraged people to make donations, and promised that if the the target $4000 was met within a day, he would introduce a new feature to Newgrounds early. Tom himself donated $1000 from Newgrounds. The goal was reached in under four hours, so Tom introduced the official Newgrounds wiki. List of Donaters *Lochie Axon - $86.00 *Brian & Suzie (Master Samus's Father and his Wife) - $1000.00 *Addison Rodomista - $10.74 *Evil-Dog - $50.00 *Newgrounds - $1000.00 *Peter Sinclair - $20.00 *Mathias Ascolese - $20.00 *Ross O'Donovan - $10.00 *Stephanie Young - $10.00 *Gemma Howley - $8.00 *Rion Brodie - $30.00 *Niels Beekes - $15.00 *Aaron Buter - $5.00 *Miroslav Suk - $50.00 *David Jewitt - $15.00 *Jonathan Cote - $100.00 *Brock Johnson - $10.00 *Bradley Erkelens - $10.00 *John Templeton - $1.00 *Jason Mather - $15.00 *Brendan Nolan - $15.00 *Albert Schleyer - $11.37 *Фёдор Путилов - $18.23 *Armor Games - $100.00 *Teunis van de Waerdt - $14.50 *Yotam Perel - $10.00 *Gonzalo Villagomez - $30.00 *Pascal Forster - $5.00 *Lauren Beard - $20.00 *Bugnariu Virgil - $10.00 *Kenney Vleugels - $10.00 *nal1200 - $10.00 *Sven Ganser - $50.00 *Simon Bjerring - $15.00 *Patrick Sandi - $5.00 *Joe - $35.00 *BoMToons - $100.00 *Jason Harris - $10.00 *Aran Saunders - $20.00 *Alex Shur - $15.00 *Sucho - $10.00 *Eddsworld - $5.00 *Ricky Brown - $30.00 *Peter Hegedus - $10.00 *James Holloway - $100.00 *Luis Castanon - $100.00 *Jake Eisenberg - $10.00 *Anonymous - $20.00 *Ilse Wiesner - $20.00 *Andrew Matson - $50.00 *Mike Birchall - $1.00 *Leanne Yardley - $35.00 *Shawn Tanner - $50.00 *Laura Arnold - $5.00 *Harry Partridge - $100.00 *Valerie Santos - $10.00 *Johannes Karlsson - $10.00 *Round Games - $50.00 *Johannes David Bohr - $10.00 *Shawn Peeples - $20.00 *DiMono - $200.00 *Melanie Smith - $10.00 *Jesse Cluthe - $184.16 *Rabid-Animals - $5.00 *Perry Froelich - $20.00 *Amber Cassidy - $15.00 *Cameron Hillman - $5.00 *Chris Johnson - $20.00 *Brendan Cook - $2.77 *Jacob Breck - $1.00 *Lee Brannigan - $2.00 *Ian Mallicoat - $10.00 *Eldar Halilov - $8.00 *Eldar Halilov - $4.00 *Jonathan Reed - $10.00 *Christian Holland - $10.00 *Jared Johnson - $10.00 *Anthony Richards - $5.00 *John Fleming - $20.00 *Ettore Gislon - $5.00 *Shannen Wright - $3.00 *Jennifer Schmidt - $1.00 *William Ascenzo - $10.00 *Matt Jolly & Laura Ducros - $20.00 *Arthur Hamilton - $15.00 *Jan Groblewski - $10.00 *Yinan Chen - $10.00 *Gumby - $20.00 Links *View it here *Tom Fulp's news post *Newgrounds Wiki announced *The "Save Blizzard Website Category:Flash games Category:History